Goroth Dinen: Silent Fear
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: The silent fears and doubts of the Fellowship as they journey together.
1. Aragorn

Tensions were high among all and nerves were frayed that night.

"I suggest we make camp here," Aragorn said in a tone that clearly conveyed that he'd had enough, in more ways than one.

"We've only just made Hollin, Aragorn," Gandalf said. "There is enough light for us to go a bit further."

Aragorn glared at Gandalf in deafening silence for some while before he unstrapped one of his packs and let it drop to the ground. An unspoken challenge and one slightly atypical of the Ranger.

"Come now, Aragorn, we are all tired, but we've a long way to go to -"

"A long way to go to what?" Aragorn burst out in anger. "Where exactly _are_ we going? This south road is madness and you know it better than…." He trailed off, gathering that the looks being given him were none too assuring. "Forget it, I realize I am only here to make sure no one dies," he said walking off into the woods.

There was silence as the other eight glanced uncomfortably at one another. "Perhaps now would be a good time to rest a bit," Gandalf said, and it was fortunate that Aragorn had been just far enough away not to hear that.

The four Hobbits flopped down immediately, exhausted. Gimli started to collect kindling for a fire, but Gandalf did not think it a good idea to light a fire that night. Boromir found himself a patch of moonlight slightly apart from everyone else and took to cleaning his sword, even though he had not drawn it once all day. Gimli asked if enough fire to light a pipe could be spared, and the elderly wizard agreed to that heartily.

Legolas stood looking over this scene and had a dismal feeling that this adventure was not going to work out very well. Picking up the pack that his friend had let fall in aggravation, he calmly followed the trail of snapped twigs that Aragorn had left in his wake. It wasn't hard to find him, sitting alone on what had once been a tall tree and now served as a place for a weary traveler to take the weight off his aching legs for a few moments.

Aragorn was facing away from him and, naturally, hadn't heard him, so Legolas announced his presence just by gently setting Aragorn's pack beside him. There was quiet for a while and it seemed that Aragorn hadn't even noticed someone setting his back by him, until he turned his head just slightly and said, "Hannon le." Legolas simply sat down beside him, patiently waiting for Aragorn to speak his mind in his own time. "I can not understand why Gandalf is leading us this way. Trying to go over Caradhras will probably get half of us killed and the road through Dunlend and passed Orthanc is no better," Aragorn said at length.

"You would have preferred the road through Goblin-town and through my home," Legolas said.

It wasn't entirely a question, Aragorn knew that, but he nodded slightly. He would have greatly preferred that road. It had been his thought that the company would fare much better striking directly east.

"I know nothing of the South, in truth," Legolas admitted, "but I wonder if the realms of Men are truly worse off than Mirkwood. There has been no true joy under the trees in so very many years."

Aragorn did not respond to that but remained silent and had yet to look at his friend. Something more then, Legolas surmised. The deep, somewhat unsteady breath Aragorn took in said it all: a lot more.

"Adar and I did not part on good terms," Aragorn said quietly.

Legolas knew well what that feeling was. The silence continued on for a bit longer as the Elf watched the Mortal clasp one hand with the other over and over in agitation.

"I am so terrified that I have not the strength for this quest," Aragorn whispered after a long time.

"You cut yourself short, Aragorn," Legolas began reassuringly.

"I do not speak of physical strength," said the Ranger. "You must do me a favor, mellon-nin."

Legolas met the man's grey eyes in question, and yet in certainty that there was no favor that Aragorn couldn't ask of him.

"I need you to keep an eye on me. Watch _me_, not watch out _for_ me. If I act strangely, tell me. If I refuse to heed you, tell Gandalf."

"What is it that you fear, Estel?" Legolas said seriously.

Aragorn held his gaze for a moment, but then looked away, his stare going back to the leaf he'd been looking at the whole time – an ivy leaf, and still green even in January. Aragorn started to go quiet again, but then realized that he needed to tell Legolas his fear if he was to put his sanity into his friend's hands. "If fear that I shall be the first to fall to the call of the Ring. Already I have been losing my patience, and though I do not feel its pull as such now, it will likely as not reach for me first."

"Aragorn. You wish me to be honest with you, as I always have been, and will continue to be. You have yourself convinced of this, that is all. I know you, I know what wisdom and nobility you have. I knew not the Men of Númenor when the isle floated still, but I needn't have done so to know that even among those Men you would have been called the most noble of your race." Legolas paused to make sure his words had time to sink in, then continued, "I would not have offered my bow to this quest had your sword not been put upon the plan first. I have no doubt as to why Lord Elrond wished for you to be counted among the Nine Walkers."

Given a moment to grasp Legolas's meaning, Aragorn turned andtouched his friend's shoulder with a bow of his head in thanks. "Your confidence means much to me, Legolas," Aragorn said gratefully.

The Elf just smiled serenely and enigmatically. Aragorn had spent most of his 87 years wishing that he himself could be like that. Within moments, though, that Elven aura dissipated as the loud, gruff, and obtrusive voice of a Dwarf could be heard in the distance where the rest of the Fellowship had made a campsite. There was something slightly more than mere annoyance in Legolas's tone and eyes when he said, "I do not remember Númenor, but I remember very, very well Erebor and what – or rather, _who_ – caused the battle there that killed my brother; and _I_ have another candidate for who shall be most likely to be the first of us to fall to the Ring's attractions."

* * *

_I may extend this and do one on the hidden fears and doubts of each member of the Fellowship... if my muse allows that._


	2. Legolas

Legolas glared back in the direction of the camp where the other seven were. Aragorn had always known Legolas as an upbeat travel companion, there were few things that could truly anger the calm wood Elf, but there was heat emanating from Legolas's grey eyes now.

Suddenly Aragorn was glad his outburst had caused to troupe to stop for a while. If Legolas was this tense about traveling with Gimli, it would not be of any advantage to have the feud carried along, especially with the Ring already adding all the danger anyone needed.

"I think perhaps you and Gloin's son ought to clear the air between you," Aragorn reasoned. He was unsure what sort of reaction that would bring.

Legolas spun round and advanced upon his friend. "Do you know what it is like to see your brother brought back from battle upon a bier, still covered in black orc blood?"

Aragorn did not have to ponder much. "Yes, I do know that."

"But you have never seen a dead Elf, have you? You do not know what it is to watch your immortal brother die before you."

"No, Legolas, and I hope that I never shall. This is why I wish that you and Gimli would come to some peace. We do not have the luxury of enmity among us. We must all depend on one another, how shall it be if we distrust each other?"

"I told Lord Elrond that I did not believe it was wise for a dwarf to travel with us, but he said just what you say now. You and he both have such hope for the free races working as one."

Aragorn looked askance at his friend. "We must, Legolas. It is impossible for each race to attempt to take on Mordor alone. Each race has a natural ability that the other races can benefit from."

Legolas folded his arms. "What is the natural ability of the Dwarves that will save us, then? Thievery? If we but asked them to steal the enemy's weaponry from them, perhaps…."

"This is not of what I speak, Legolas. You yourself mentioned Erebor, did not Elves and Dwarves work together to fight against many foes? Could we at least have a truce until this quest is either accomplished or we are finished?"

Legolas's eyes narrowed. He said nothing.

"What then would have happened if there was no battle at Erebor?" Aragorn asked, a challenge in his voice. "Would your brother have lived, only to face this quest in your stead? Or mayhap there wouldn't be a quest, suppose instead of a battle Bilbo was captured and taken to Sauron directly. I would think none of us would be here now if that were the case." Legolas was on the verge of lashing out at Aragorn, the Ranger knew it, but he was not finished. "No, I have not had to see Elladan or Elrohir taken from me, not yet at least, but just when I was starting to comprehend what parents were my father was shot down in battle. My mother never recovered and she too was taken from me. Out of that horror came something I would never trade. I never really knew my real family, but I wouldn't be here today if not for my _true_ family. Legolas, no one knows what the future holds, not even those who are gifted visions. There may come a time when you owe your life to a dwarf. There may come a time when we all owe Middle-Earth to a Halfling. Or maybe there will come a time when all fails and the only one left to say farewell to at the end is one you deemed a rival."

Legolas was silent for some time before saying quietly, "I hated my brother's last words. He said to me, 'it was a dwarf, Legolas. Repay them.' One of them killed Imin. Am I supposed to just forget that?"

Aragorn frowned deeply and shook his head. "You know that that is not the correct interpretation of those words. Had you really believed that, I know you, you would have made war on Erebor yourself."

"It was my father's interpretation. For me to say he is wrong is, theoretically, treason."

"We are not in your father's realm. Had I been listened to we might be, but once again, I can see that the situation is as it is for a reason. So now I realize that I owe Gandalf an apology, and… perhaps you could set aside your bad blood with Gimli?"

"What would my father say if he found out? He would accuse me of dishonoring Imin's memory. You know how he is, Aragorn. You've been there with me. I want to prove to him that I am worthy of Imin's place, despite that I never wanted it. For him to fall because of battle and then having none fill his rank, that would let him down. But adar doesn't think I am able to lead."

"By telling me that you will not call a truce with Gimli because of a grudge you know to be wrongly held, you are proving him correct. I know what it is to have to stand against your own father, Legolas. But the only way to really prove yourself is to do what you know you must do, regardless of who disagrees." Aragorn dipped his head a bit to attempt to see Legolas's eyes as the elf's head was bowed in thought. He knew the look the elf wore to mean that he was cracking through that thick Elven skull. "And as for me, I know that what I must do is eat, and damn Gandalf's no-fire rule. So, if you like, we can go back to camp now."

Legolas shook his head though. "No, I wish to stay here for a time. Go on ahead, if the Halflings get to the food before you, you shall starve."

"Suit yourself, Elf. Just promise me that you will return at some point? Without your senses and archery, I hold little hope for making it to my Kingship."

"That should go well enough for Lord Boromir, I imagine," Legolas smirked. To think Aragorn had the nerve to sound him out about feuding with the dwarf! "I will return before moonrise."

Aragorn gave a dubious look and headed off back to camp. Legolas was right, he did need to be a little more cooperative with Boromir.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called after a moment.

The Ranger turned back, fortunately not having gotten too far.

"Don't mention any of this to the dwarf."

Aragorn chuckled and started back again. He was very thankful to be surrounded by friends.


	3. Boromir

Boromir

Aragorn returned to camp as though nothing at all had happened. "I apologize," he muttered as he walked passed Gandalf. The Wizard merely made some grunting noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he'd taken in too much from his pipe.

He glanced around and found three of the Hobbits to be sound asleep. The fourth, Aragorn doubted would ever have a truly sound sleep. Gimli dozed loudly and Boromir sat apart, doing a great deal to pretend he didn't note Aragorn's return to camp. Instead he obsessively manicured the pommel of his sword's hilt.

Aragorn sighed to himself. "We need to eat," he observed dryly.

"Speak for yourself," Gandalf mumbled. "Here." Gandalf handed Aragorn a flask.

Aragorn shook his head though. "We may have need of that precious little cordial yet. It is impossible for one to keep up one's strength without sustenance though."

Boromir started to lay his sword aside, but thought better of it and picked it up to return it to his belt rig. He went to his pack and brought out a little drawstring bag. "Try these," he said to Aragorn, attempting to be a little more affable toward the Dúnedan.

"What is this?" Aragorn asked curiously, removing a morsel from the proffered purse.

"_Khahco_. It is from the south, beyond Dol Amroth into Harad. It is somewhat bitter, but it is powerful, it will help keep your energy up." Boromir grinned slightly. "My brother insists on this stuff being standard issue for every man in his unit, despite the fact that it doesn't come cheap. He apparently slipped his own supply into my kit when I wasn't looking."

"Your brother watches out for you," Aragorn said.

Boromir shook his head, somewhat overgrown fringes dangling in front of his highly expressive eyes. "No, we watch out for one another. Always have. After mumma died I assumed I'd be the one to watch after him, but over the years I've come to appreciate how much he looked out for me too."

Aragorn frowned unexpected. "Your mother has passed?"

Boromir caught himself narrowing his eyes at the question and shook it off. "She did," he stated, "nigh 30 years ago."

"I am truly sorry to hear that," Aragorn said, and he did mean it. "The Lady of the Citadel was a most generous and thoughtful hostess. She brought much life to the White City."

"Your travels have taken you all the way to Gondor?" Boromir asked, attempting to mask the wariness in his voice as polite curiosity.

Aragorn laughed shortly. "Gondor was one of my nearer journeys."

"Been all the way to Valinor and all?" Boromir joked dryly.

"Not as yet, I was hoping to put that one off for some while. You have but one brother?" Aragorn asked, hoping to engage the Gondorian. They had barely traded two words since the Council.

"Aye, Faramir. He is a lot like you, a Ranger. And loves Elves." Boromir sighed deeply. "It was Faramir meant to come, not me. I ought to apologize to you, I tend to take my anger out the wrong way, what really vexes me is that I should be in Gondor with my soldiers. When this war breaks… I'd trust my adjutant with my life, but he isn't me, he can't…." Boromir broke off suddenly and shook his head.

"Go on," Aragorn encouraged. "We are here to support one another. And trust me, you aren't keeping me from anything at the moment." Aragorn dug out his pipe and held it toward Boromir who waved a "no thanks."

Boromir subconsciously squared his shoulders as he dug back into his explanation of his mood. "He can't deal with my father the way I can," Boromir said candidly. "I doubt anyone can, really. Least of all Fara'." Never in his born days would Boromir forget the sight of his only brother leaving the Hall with a mighty bruise darkening on his cheek, one which hadn't been there just after the battle to hold Osgiliath.

Aragorn certainly remembered Denethor and he would not disagree with Boromir. Aragorn was in thought for a time before raising his head again. "Do you think that there will be a full attack even while Sauron knows his ring is moving?"

Boromir looked surprised. This mere Ranger was turning out to be a very interesting character indeed, for even he hadn't considered that element.

Aragorn dearly wished to sound out Boromir on how he thought Denethor might receive him. He himself couldn't help but envision a civil war erupting if he tried to take the crown. He thought better of it though, sensing that Boromir had already considered the subject and didn't truly know where he stood, let alone his father. "Tell me of Faramir," Aragorn asked, seeing how the man looked less burdened when speaking of his brother.

Proving Aragorn dead on, Boromir smiled proudly. "Gondor's finest man, what more can I say? He is truly gifted with a bow and his Rangers have gone from a lot of frightening men to a lot of frighteningly deadly men. He knows how to _lead_. I hate thinking of him out there on the margins, but I'd hate to sleep at night without those men there. He's smart, you know, brilliant little bugger."

Aragorn laughed. "I have a feeling that everything you just said he would say of you."

Boromir shrugged. "Maybe not the smart bit though." Boromir felt like adding that Faramir would undoubtedly support Aragorn over their father, but thought it best left out. Again Boromir fell to paying attention to his pommel more than the company about him. "He'd be at home here, so curious, he could hold a conversation with an orc. He wants to know about others, what makes them who they are. Me, I don't much give a damn. I either like you or I don't and I don't care how you got there. Makes me a bit of a loner at times."

Aragorn just smirked. Boromir was not one to disguise his opinion, sure enough.

"Funny, you know, everyone here sort of knows one another. The Hobbits of course, and they all know Gandalf, and there's even a connection with Frodo and Gimli. I don't doubt that all of you know Gandalf, and you and Legolas seem to be old friends, and despite the fact that clearly they regard one another as adversaries, there is even some common ground between Gimli and Legolas. Odd man out, me."

Aragorn cocked his head. "You did not know Gandalf? I know he's been to the White City."

"There again, that would be my brother. Faramir spent a good deal of time studying with the… wizard. I heeded my father, though, and steered well clear."

That grim Ranger's smirk appeared on Aragorn's face. "You were correct in observing that Legolas and I are good friends. And I happen to think that the two of you have a lot in common. He's not exactly as unapproachable as he makes himself out to be, so don't be afraid to talk to him. He too had a brother who was dear to him, but Imin was killed in battle, so you might want to be cautious of that subject."

Boromir looked rather skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"And, Boromir?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't underestimate how glad I am to not be the only Man on this little outing," Aragorn said with his trademark grin before claiming a bit of earth to call his bed for the night.


	4. Gandalf

Gandalf

As promised, Legolas returned to the meager camp of the Fellowship as the moon was setting behind the Misty Mountains. He was careful not to sneak up behind Gandalf, who was on watch but clearly doing some deep thinking.

"Did he apologize?" Legolas asked quietly.

Gandalf chuckled, quickly surfacing from his pensive state. "As much as he possibly could."

"He never was good with authority figures," Legolas said.

Gandalf extinguished his pipe and invited Legolas to sit by him. "And how are you holding up?" Gandalf inquired.

"Well enough," Legolas shrugged.

A sudden loud snore startled them both and Legolas shut his eyes angrily, attempting to regain the center he had after spending a bit of time on his own. "Every sound he makes stings me," Legolas admitted.

"It was me who convinced Elrond that Gimli should be a part of our company," Gandalf said.

"You, Gandalf? But why, when you know what hostility there is between us?"

"Dwarves are intensely loyal," Gandalf said, "and once their loyalty is given, they will fight harder than any other race I've encountered. And, yes, I remember what happened at Erebor. I know more than you do of that battle."

Legolas's glare was then swiftly directed to a sleeping Ranger near the Hobbits.

"Oh, he did not say anything. Your heart is in your keen eyes, Legolas," Gandalf said soothingly.

Legolas turned to look at Gandalf. "You know much that is hidden," he said, resigned.

"Sometimes, one has to. For instance, I know that it was Glóin who pulled Imin off the field that day."

"You know this to be true?" Legolas gasped.

Gandalf nodded, then after a moment amended, "well, it was either him or Óin… they were difficult to tell apart."

Legolas was quiet for some while before glancing again at Gandalf. "I am sorry for questioning your judgment, let alone that of Lord Elrond. It is I who needs to change, I must learn to adapt to the world outside of that which I know."

Gandalf smiled brightly. "That is the noblest sentiment anyone has expressed so far on this journey. This rabble will be glad they have you along to bring some refinement to things," Gandalf said encouragingly.

Legolas, however, was staggered. It did not take him any time to put together all the elements of what Gandalf had just said, the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, the way he clasped Legolas's shoulder distractedly. It was all indicative of someone planning to part ways soon. Of course, that was practically to be expected when one traveled with Gandalf, but Legolas had genuinely thought that Gandalf would stay for the duration of this quest, if only for the sake of the Hobbits. And how would they get along without all of Gandalf's inherent knowledge of the land, all his useful little tricks, let alone his surprisingly far-reaching wisdom?

"Oh, I don't have any plans for any detours this time," Gandalf said, obviously reading Legolas's silent reaction. "But we must always be prepared for every eventuality. If one of us falls - and don't try to tell me that any member of this fellowship doesn't know that it is a possibility – everyone must work together to fill that gap. I know that you understand this reality, Legolas. Aragorn and Boromir do as well, they know battle."

Still Legolas said nothing. Gandalf seemed to foresee himself not lasting long on their journey. Of course it was an understood risk they all took, but hadn't the plan been to travel in secrecy, avoiding danger as much as possible? And contrary to the image of a feeble old man, Legolas knew that Gandalf was a formidable fighter when called upon. Gandalf was the last one Legolas expected to be vulnerable if it came to battle.

"Ah, we needn't fear what we do not know. We must only be prepared. But, I am going to rest for an hour or so. Would you prefer I wake Gimli for his watch?" Gandalf asked, sweeping the matter at hand aside.

Legolas still felt bewildered, but shook his head. "No, there is no need. I have taken enough rest, I will take the watch."

Gandalf nodded, wearing a sad smile. He only wished he would be around to see for himself the two most stubborn members of their party set aside their differences.

* * *

_Much shorter this time, but Gandalf has to maintain some mystery, after all!_


	5. Pippin

Pippin

A little Hobbit woke in the night and quickly glanced around. He just could not get used to not waking up in a nice warm bed again after their stay in Rivendell. Pippin sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He noticed Strider and Boromir were asleep, though the Ranger never looked truly at peace to him. And Gandalf, well... Pippin avoided looking at a sleeping Gandalf. He'd been terrified the first time he accidentally saw a sleeping Elf in Elrond's home and then again through the journey when he learned that Gandalf too slept open-eyed.

Across the way he saw Legolas sitting alone with an arrow in his hands. Pippin wondered if the Elf was asleep too, but it seemed more to him that Legolas was probably on watch, since it was obvious that Gimli was also asleep. Pippin had a feeling that an Elf would never fall asleep while on guard, even if it sometimes looked like Legolas was in a sleep state as they all walked along.

After a moment the Elf turned to look at Pippin and smiled. Pippin smiled back and, taking it as an invitation, went to sit with the sylphlike being, careful not to wake Merry or Frodo on either side of him as he moved.

"Hullo," Pippin said quietly.

Legolas smiled, repeating the greeting that seemed awkward to him.

"What are you doing with that?" Pippin asked, gesturing to the arrow the Elf still held.

"I am taking care of it, as I do with all my arrows. Each arrow is unique and an archer must know for himself that they are all in order. See this one here, a bit of the fletching isn't quite right. If I left that, it could go off course and I would miss my target. Not likely in close combat, but over a range it might miss."

"Just 'cause of that little bit of feather?" Pippin asked surprised.

Legolas nodded. "It seems like just a little bit, but it has a great impact. If it's out of place, it can slow the flight of an arrow or steer it the wrong way."

Pippin was quiet for a while, watching as Legolas deftly set the fletching right again. There seemed to be a lot of thought going on in the youngest Hobbit's mind and for a moment Legolas couldn't help wondering to himself if Pippin wasn't contemplating whether or not arrows were at all edible.

"How far must we go on this adventure?" Pippin asked quietly after a long while.

Legolas looked surprised by the question, surely Pippin knew the plan, they all had to. "Quite far," he responded, "though I do not know by what path." Unfortunately, going back to the argument between Gandalf and Aragorn that evening, it didn't seem like anyone really knew which path.

"Are there any nice villages along the way, do you think?" Pippin asked.

Again, Legolas wasn't sure why he was being asked. "There are many places between here and Mordor. There is Rohan to the south, and Gondor is east of there. There is Lothlorien on the other side of the mountains. Aragorn had hoped to go through Mirkwood on a different route, but I do not know if that would have been any better."

"Bilbo went to Mirkwood," Pippin said, remembering the magnificent tale so frequently told by the elder Hobbit.

Legolas nodded. He himself remembered the Hobbit, but only vaguely. There were too many other things pressing at the time.

"So, they know about Hobbits?"

"I wouldn't say that they do. When Bilbo was in Mirkwood, I do believe he went unnoticed by most," Legolas replied apologetically.

"I see," Pippin sighed deeply. "I thought maybe they wouldn't mind having me around."

Legolas cocked his head curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Pippin said off-handedly. "I thought maybe I could just be dropped off someplace along the way."

Legolas stilled, trying to discern what the little one really meant. "You feel that you can not continue with us?" Legolas asked sincerely.

Pippin shook his head. "It's exhausting, all this, and I hate waking up on the ground every day, but I don't really mind that much."

"Then what is it?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not really any use," Pippin said quietly. "I don't really know why Master Elrond let me come; I think it was a mistake though. It's like you said about that feather, if just a bit is off, the whole thing can go wrong. You don't get much more off than me with a thing like this. Eventually, I'll just become a burden, and end up being troll-dinner or left on my own. So, I'd really rather be able to stay someplace with folk who don't mind Hobbits."

What Pippin was saying stunned Legolas even more than Gandalf's few cryptic words less than an hour ago and it saddened him greatly. Legolas shook his head firmly. "That will not happen, Pippin. You have my word, not one of us would ever fail to defend you or leave you alone on this quest." Pippin looked up at him with such trusting eyes. "I have to admit that I too had doubted some of Lord Elrond's decisions, but he knows much more than I and there had to be a purpose for your inclusion. Pippin, I think that you shall have an important role to play. None of us know what the future holds, and it may be that, along the way, something will happen that only you can help or prevent. It all depends on who is at the right place, at the right time. No great skill is needed, you only must know what you have to do."

"D'you really think so, Legolas? That I could do something important, and not just get in the way?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"I am certain of it," Legolas said. "There well may be someone along the way who only you can pull out of the fire."

"Well, I hope that doesn't have to happen, but I'm glad you think I could do it if I had to," Pippin said, sounding much more like himself. It was about that point that he noticed that he was still sleepy after having woken so suddenly. He leaned against the Elf beside him, hoping Legolas wouldn't mind.

Legolas grinned and wrapped an arm around the little Hobbit, who did not hesitate to fall asleep against such an unquestionably strong protector. "You will not be abandoned, little one," Legolas whispered. "Not as long as I am still on this quest."


	6. Samwise

Samwise

It was nearly an hour before sunrise when Aragorn shifted in his sleep and was rudely wakened by a rock digging into his shoulder. He sighed and sat up, the sky was graying, indicating to him that day would soon be upon them.

He glanced at his side where the Hobbits had bedded down, only to find one missing. Not Frodo, was the first thing that registered with him. He was relieved to see a small figure sitting beside Legolas. Or more like using him as a pillow.

Grinning, Aragorn pulled himself to his feet. Legolas looked and signaled for him to keep quiet.

"E perian idha," Legolas said softly. "Aragorn, gaea awarth."

Aragorn frowned deeply and gently touched Pippin's curly head. "Not on my watch," he whispered adamantly.

"Just as I said," Legolas said, effortlessly lifting up the little one and returning him to his bedroll without disturbing anyone.

Legolas had decided that he would not mention what Gandalf had said, or at least how he had interpreted it. Best not to worry the others. But he did want Aragorn to know of Pippin's fear. He knew that Aragorn saw Gandalf as the leader among them, but he had known Aragorn long enough to know that when things took an unexpected turn, Aragorn was always the first to respond.

"You might want to get some rest as well, Elfling," Aragorn teased.

Legolas shot his friend a look, and said, "if you are asking me to leave camp, fine. I will return at sunrise to help you get this lot on the road again."

Aragorn shook his head, grinning as he watched the Elf saunter off. Legolas had yet to actually rest among the Fellowship. Wood-elves were just a different breed, he guessed.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Strider?" Sam asked quietly. "You aren't havin' a disagreement with Mr. Legolas, are you now?"

"No, Sam, not at all," Aragorn said.

"Ah, well, that's good. It's not good to have disagreements when you're traveling, says my old Gaffer. Then again, Gaffer never thought traveling was any good itself." Sam got up and immediately headed toward his pots and pans. First breakfast was an absolute necessity.

Aragorn smiled. Sam was undoubtedly the best grounded member of their group. "What's for breakfast today, Master Gamgee?"

Sam looked up, rather surprised that Aragorn had taken an interest. For the most part, interest was only piqued once the food was ready to be eaten. "Well, it depends on what's left of those rations from Rivendell. There was enough last night, but _somebody_," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Pippin, "has a habit of waking in the night and searching out an extra meal."

Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, "Sam, has Pippin ever been on his own?"

"Shouldn't think so, Mr. Strider," Sam said, busying himself with the food supply. "Certainly not with three sisters in the house, and when he's not at home, it's him and Mr. Merry down the Green Dragon. You know, now that you mention it, I think there was only one time when he was ever really all alone."

"Tell me, Sam," Aragorn said, knowing full well he would anyway.

"Well, he was a little lad then. Knee high to a Hobbit, you might say. Somehow it got in his head to go adventuring. Tooks are odd like that, you see, Mr. Strider. And off he went one afternoon. Had half the Shire out searching when he didn't come home for dinner _or_ supper! D'you know it was Mr. Frodo who found him? Why, he was clear out to Bucklebury!"

"Must have been frightening for such a young Hobbit," Aragorn said.

"I'm sure it was. Didn't stop him though. He's always been into mischief. Still, right brave thing he did, insisting to come along with Mr. Frodo this time."

Aragorn couldn't help but think that Sam sounded a little jealous. "Of course, you've never been into any sort of mischief?" he teased.

"None I could avoid, Mr. Strider," Sam said solemnly. "I've never been brave enough for that sort of trouble. Or fool enough; I'm not sure which it is."

"You're certainly no fool, Sam. But I would not at all say that you are weak-willed. You stood up to me straight away in Bree, after all, and few are the Men or Elves who have ever challenged me as you did then."

"Well," Sam muttered, "I was just tryin' to protect Mr. Frodo. I didn't know you were really an heir to a kingdom."

"Never the less," Aragorn said, then thought of something. "Sam, would you protect Frodo from me even now, if you had to?"

"But you're here to protect us, Mr. Strider," Sam said, looking up from his cooking.

"And so I intend to do, faithfully. But, if something happened… even from me?" Aragorn asked earnestly.

"Mr. Strider, I'd protect him from… from the Dark Lord himself, as long as I could. And don't be thinking I don't intend to walk with him right into that mountain he's got to go to. Don't care what Lord Boromir says about how awful it is there, Mr. Frodo ain't goin' alone."

Aragorn seemed satisfied with that answer and sat back with his pipe, subconsciously laying a hand on the shoulder that rock had aggravated.

"You've seen orcs, Strider?" Sam asked after a moment's silence.

"Too many," Aragorn replied.

"Are they worse than those riders?" Sam asked quietly.

"Worse? No, few things are worse than Nazgûl. Orcs use their sheer numbers to overwhelm. They are not particularly intelligent, but they know how to kill anything in their path, including one another." Aragorn smiled grimly, "would you not rather talk of Elves, Sam?"

"I'm sorry, Strider, of course I'd rather hear more about Elves. It's just, I'm trying to get an idea what we're up against, if you follow me."

"Oh, I do follow indeed. That's a worthy idea on your part," Aragorn said, glad to know at least one Hobbit was thinking in the right direction.

"I just hope I can manage it," Sam muttered, poking at the minimal fire.

"We all do, Sam. No one knows what manner of courage he really has until it is tested. That's true of all of us, Men, Hobbits, Dwarves, even Elves and Wizards." Aragorn had to wonder if it wasn't possible that the Hobbit who doubted his bravery wouldn't turn out in the end much braver than the supposed King of Men.

* * *

E perian idha - The Hobbit rests

gaea awarth - he dreads abandonment


End file.
